Snake and Swan
by Sage S. Adoren
Summary: The fifth year when everything for Tom Riddle changes. He unleashes the Basilisk and makes the first two Horcruxes. Yet he wasn't counting on one very simple thing. He never thought he'd meet a child of Earth itself, a being of light and love. He never met anyone as powerful as him, until now. This is the story of how Tom Riddle met the mysterious Psyche Carrew. (Tom Riddle/OC)
1. Chapter 1

" _Snake and Swan_ "

Chapter One:

"She The Swan and He The Raven"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _So... it's her..?"_

" _Yes... your daughter..."_

" _B-But why..?"_

" _I understand your fear, really I do... but I believe there is something off about her... the prophecy-"_

" _No! I refuse to accept that ridiculous story!"_

" _My queen... please understand that she is the only Semideum in existence... and you know what happens if they cry..."_

" _I-I know..."_

" _So... her father is a human..?"_

" _Yes... he is..."_

" _We have to take her away from here... the Praedos... they will come for her..."_

" _Yes... take her away from here... they are coming... right now."_

Psyche opened her eyes and sat up in her bed.

It was the same dream. She had this dream so many times now... Ever since she was 8 years old, she's had it. But it never changes, not a single detail strays away from the original. It always stays the same...

And she could never quite figure out what was being talked about. It was her obivously, but what did they mean by 'prophecy'?

Regardless, Psyche got out of bed and walked out of her room and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She got a glass and walked back to her room, lacking much thought as she intended to go back to sleep.

Psyche was now 15. Young, healthy and cheerful as a butterfly and also quite the beauty. She had fair skin which was tender to the touch, soft and perfect features with big, round, turquoise eyes with long lashes, heart shaped pale pink lips, light blonde hair which went down to her knees and high cheekbones and a round shaped face with a small nose. She was thin and looked frail and delicate and she wore nothing but a nightdress and her house shoes.

As she set her glass on her nightstand and layed back in bed, she thought back to the events earlier that day and how diffirent her life would be when she would wake up again.

" _Ah, Lord Arietes! Come in, please." An elderly voice said eagerly through his door after the Deer God knocked upon it. Arietes and Psyche immediately walked in and Psyche found herself across from a man who was definitely in his older age yet still had a merry and cheerful look to him, making him appear younger than he actually was._

 _Upon seeing Psyche, the man grinned and stood up to greet her, bowing down before her. "Oh, it is simply marvelous to meet you at last, Princess Psyche! Your caretaker, Lord Arietes, tells me so much about you!"_

 _Psyche looked completely lost though smiled shyly at the mention of her title and his bowing to her. "Um, please rise, you needn't have to respect me for no reason other than my title!" Psyche said, a bit awkwardly as the man immediately stood up._

" _Oh, why yes, but still, you are going to be the queen of the Solum and Caelum someday!" The man said, sounding very excited and happy._

 _Psyche looked to Arietes for assistance and Arietes smiled down at her, being in his human form and all. "Psyche, I would like you to meet Headmaster Armando Dippet of the Witchcraft and Wizardry School of Hogwarts." Arietes introduced and Psyche looked back and the man and smiled a bit, her nervousness was suddenly taken over by a polite yet respectful tone._

" _Good day, sir, it is a pleasure to meet your aquaintance." She said kindly and she reached out her hand for him to shake, which he took eagerly and shook it but only for a few times before releasing._

" _Ah, but the pleasure is all mine, princess!" Dippet said before Arietes coughed with a purpose and the two looked over at him, one in confusion and the other in realization. "Ah, right! Um, Psyche, your caretaker, Lord Arietes, has asked me a favor to do for him, to repay a debt to him. The favor is that he wants me to host you as a cover-up student so you can go to Hogwarts to be kept safe from... the Praedos..." He said the last part silently, as if afraid of something._

 _Psyche looked a bit surprised before turning to Arietes. "But, what about aunt Lisa?" She questioned. "Isn't she providing a cover scent to hide me so that the Praedos wouldn't think to look there?" Psyche asked and Arietes sighed a bit._

" _Yes, but I've heard rumors of your location being compromised. However, as you can see, I've come up with a solution. Hogwarts is the safest place in Great Britain, and very well protected from any kinds of intrudors. Also, who would think to look in a school full of wizards and witches for you, Psyche?" Arietes explained and Psyche looked very contemplative._

 _And so, Psyche agreed to this plan, making Headmaster Dippet and Arietes quite pleased._

She knew exactly what it meant if she was caught, bad things would happen... and seeing as she herself had no heir to take her place if she was captured and potentially killed, it would certainly be in her best interest to keep herself alive so that the world itself stays alive.

While Psyche's logic told it was the right thing to do, she still didn't want to leave her aunt, with whom she spent 7 years with. She knew Lisa would be sad but despite Lisa's sadness, she certainly understood what was at stake and knew that Psyche needed to be protected at all costs.

Then she remembered how her now Headmaster sorted her into her new House. Her other family, as he put it.

" _So, my dear, could you please sit here?" Dippet asked, gesturing to a chair for Psyche to sit on. Psyche, a bit confused yet curious, sat down._

" _Now, this might sound odd, but I will be putting what we call the Sorting Hat on your head." Dippet explained and confused, Psyche turned to look at Arietes for answers._

" _It's a ritual in which the person has the Sorting Hat placed on their heads and it decides where to put the person, meaning in which house to put them." Arietes explained with an amused smile before a look of realization dawned on her face._

" _Oh, I know! There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin!" Psyche said, sounding like a child who said something clever to impress her parents. Dippet nodded._

" _Indeed, Psyche. Now, here we go." He said, putting an old yet brown wizarding hat on the girl's head._

 _And to Psyche's utter surprise and delight, it spoke!_

" _Hmmm... Difficult..." At this, Psyche looked a bit nervous yet still amazed. "...Courageous and stubborn like a Gryffindor... Intelligent and mature like a Ravenclaw... the kindness and loyalty of a Hufflepuff too... Hmmm..." The hat mused._

" _What about Slytherin?" She asked, curiously._

" _What about it?" The hat sounded rather curious._

" _Do I have any traits of a Slytherin?" She clarified._

" _Hmmm, oh yes, you have the wit, ambition and cunning of a true Slytherin. While you maybe kind and loving, you still will do anything to protect those you love and to secure your position as future queen. You'll do anything for that." The Hat replied._

 _Psyche looked thoughtful. But the Hat continued: "A queen you want to be, and a queen you will become. So I will put you in the House to help you to succession... So, SLYTHERIN!"_

Psyche felt a bit proud of herself. From her knowledge of the House of Slytherin, they were the ones who seemed like the most dedicated and hardworking students, so she was quite proud to fall into Slytherin.

And so, with a heavy heart and some worry for the future yet still excitement at the fact that she would be staying at _Hogwarts_ , she quickly went back to sleep...

:::::::::::::::::::

The first day of school rolled around. And honestly, for Psyche it literally was. She had never actually been to an actual school and had actual classes with other students. Everything she learned was taught by tutors and other Lords and Ladies of the Solum and Caelum, and most of it was how to both be a proper princess and a strong ruler _AND_ how to use her vast, _vast_ access to magic and her deeper connection to it than most humans.

But regardless, she was both joyful and nervous.

"Oh, Arietes, I'm so nervous! What if I make an utter fool out of myself? What will they teach? How are other people my age like? Especially humans! Ohhhhhh, Arietes, I don't know!" She babbled to herself as the two walked down the forests of Luivaar, the Deer God smiling as he escorted his ward towards a Cross-Realms Apparating point.

"I'm not quite sure, my Queen." He mused and Psyche made a pouting face.

"Arietes! What have I said about using my title?" She scolded and the Deer God chuckled as he smiled warmly.

"I know, I apologize, Psyche." He said kindly and Psyche laughed.

"Apology accepted and forgiven!" She said optimistically.

Arietes then smiled softly as he turned to her and they stopped. "I wouldn't worry so much, Psyche, I imagine with your superior magic and personality of a true royal, you'll persuade everyone around you to like you. Besides, you are quite literally a beacon of light and love." Arietes assured as he gestured for her to take his hand. Psyche smiled as she did so and the two teleported away and suddenly appeared on Platform 9, 3/4!

And Psyche's eyes widened from awe.

In front of her, was the Hogwarts express! And it was magnificent! Her mouth fell open as she assessed the train in curious wonder and amazement. She had honestly never seen one as beautiful and new as this one! In fact, she was just so tempted to turn into a bug of some kind to literally explore the insides of it just to see how it worked!

Arietes' hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality as she turned to face him. Since he was so much taller than her, he had to literally get down on one knee to be at eye level with her. "Do you have your mother's locket with you..?" He asked and Psyche smiled as she nodded.

"I never take it off..." She said softly so that only the two of them could hear. Arietes gave her a loving smile as he kissed her forehead and then stood up.

"All right, remember now, behave and never let your gaurd down, you are a princess after all." He said softly before she embraced him, which he eagerly returned.

"Goodbye, Arietes..." She said softly.

"Goodbye, dearest Psyche." He replied before they pulled away and she grabbed her trunk. She took one last look at him before she and walked into the train to find a cabin for herself.

She searched for one but couldn't find any empty ones, and she specifically wanted an empty one. However, through sheer luck, she found one! Smiling widely, she walked into it and closed the cabin doors. She sat down in peace as she looked through her bag to pull out a jar of small yellow balls of honey.

As she opened it, a bee the size of her hand crawled out from her hair and it sat on her upper arm. Psyche noticed it immediately and she giggled. "Oh hello, Ziv. Do you want some Sugar balls?" She asked and the bee looked like he was nodding with his large head and big black beady eyes.

Psyche giggled again, taking a smaller Sugar ball and giving it to Ziv, who took it into his front legs and started to suck on it, it slowly draining away until there was nothing left.

"Go back now, Ziv. I don't think your supposed to be here." She said urgently as the bee hesitated. Though just as he was about to crawl back into her hair-

"No, he isn't."

Psyche paled slightly at the new voice and she slowly turned her head to the door to see a girl about her age, standing there. She had black raven hair, pale as white skin and was very pretty. Psyche felt a bit inferior to the girl for a moment.

"Um..." Psyche paused, trying to figure out what to say. Her social training skills had never prepared her for this!

"But don't worry, your secret is safe with me." The girl's formerly grim tone was now one of relaxation and teasing. She laughed at Psyche's odd expression before she sat down across from the Semideum.

"I'm Callidora Black. And you are..?" She asked, almost a bit wary of Psyche's answer.

"Oh um, I'm Psyche. Psyche Carrew!" She replied, with a pleasant smile on her face. Callidora looked a bit unsure and curious.

"So, are you a Pureblood or..?" She asked. Psyche paused, remembering that in the wizarding communities there was a lot of prejudice against Muggleborns and Half-Bloods. Realizing that she was speaking to a possibly prejudiced person, she smiled pleasantly.

"I am me, I am not defined by blood status, Callidora Black." Was the smart yet true answer she gave the girl. Callidora looked a bit confused for a second then thoughtful.

"Hm. All right." Was the short answer she received. The two sat in a semi-awkward silence before Callidora stared at Psyche in curiosity. "Odd, I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

Psyche paused before smiling and nodding. "Yes, I am a transfer student from Beauxbatons." She answered, lying. Psyche hated lying but she knew that she couldn't give away her identity to anybody but the Headmaster (who already knew). Besides, a lie meant to keep others safe never hurt anybody.

"Oh my! That sounds amazing! What is it like there?" Callidora asked and Psyche giggled at the girl's enthusiasm and curiosity.

"Oh, beautiful! Especially in spring when all the flowers bloom in the gardens... simply marvelous..." Psyche reminisced. Now this wasn't a lie. She had indeed actually been there on multiple occasions, though in secrecy and to communicate with different and rare species of animals that lived in the beautiful and rare gardens.

Callidora looked enchanted by Psyche's words. "That sounds wonderful, Psyche." She said softly and Psyche nodded.

"It truly was... I will miss it though..." She said, a bit sadly and Callidora, seeing how Psyche could be a potential friend, didn't want to see the girl down.

"Hey, come on, I want you to meet some of my friends! I think you'll like them!" Callidora said, standing up and Psyche hesitated before she too got up and followed the girl out the door.

"Oh, um, sure!" Psyche said, a bit nervous but shrugged it off as the two walked towards a different cabin...

::::::::::::::::::::::

She was in the dining hall now, changed into her robes (green of course) and sitting with Callidora and some of her friends at the Slytherin table. Luckily, Callidora and her friends were already in Slytherin so the girls felt little insecurity. Psyche met two other girls known as Emily Flint and Charlotte Yaxley, again both Pureblood girls but they seemed nice enough and didn't really question her blood status, for which Psyche was grateful for.

"Did you see Amanda Lyre on the train?" Emily asked Callidora and the latter gave Emily a confused look.

"Huh, no I haven't. What about her?" Callidora asked.

Psyche tuned the girls' conversation out, looking at all the students who were slowly piling into the Dining Hall. It was also a very grand and amazing looking area.

Suddenly, everyone was quiet as the Sorting Hat was brought forward and the First years entered the hall. Psyche watched in awe as the students were sorted and then the food magically appeared from out of no where on golden dishes and plates.

Psyche had to process this for a moment before she could truly dig in and eat the best food she's had in ages...

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tom Riddle sat away from the Pureblood girls with his "friends". He wouldn't actually dare call them that in his mind. They were beneath him, stupid and had no real path besides being filthy rich and having lots of influence... influence he could perhaps use someday...

"Riddle," Abraxas Malfoy's voice cut into Tom's trail of thought, "Did you hear about the new girl in our House?"

Tom gave Malfoy a rather curious look, though it looked very intimidating. At the mention of a new girl, Leonard Avery, Antonin Dolohov, Silas Lestrange and Darius Nott all piped their heads up from their food to look at the Malfoy.

Malfoy, continued: "Yes, apparently she is with Black, Flint and Yaxley right now. A transfer student." Tom's eyebrows raised.

"And why should this bother me?" He questioned, sounding a bit irritated.

Malfoy swallowed a bit, choosing his next words carefully. "I hear that she is extremely talented with magic. Rumors about even her being unnatural even." Malfoy regurgitated and Tom took his eyes carelessly off of Malfoy.

"Well, that reputation of hers will change for sure." Tom said, with little care.

Malfoy nodded slightly. "Of course, Riddle. You are the best after all..."

Tom smirked, relishing the hidden fear and nervousness in the boy's voice. "Exactly." He said confidently. After all, what did a girl possess that he didn't have?

Suddenly, as if from out of no where, Callidora black popped her head inbetween Malfoy's and Dolohov's heads, looking cocky as she looked at everyone. "Hey, gentlemen, I have someone I'm sure you'd like to meet! She is really sweet and precious!" She said giddily as she took a step back to reveal behind her was the new girl that Malfoy was talking about.

Avery's, Dolohov's and Malfoy's jaws dropped at her while Lestrange and Nott looked a bit surprised. Psyche looked a bit embarrassed at their stares as she softly yet sternly asked: "What?"

However, while Tom may not have shown it, he was in awe. He had never seen anyone so ethereal and beautiful in his entire life. She wasn't the most beautiful for sure, but she had something powerful and strong about her and her turquoise eyes... the way they looked so calm and collected yet still delicate and soft and full of light made Tom's entire body freeze up.

And her voice... it was that of an angel's, a being of pureness and hope. A creature so rare and exquisite it made Tom want to take her away and admire her forever. She looked no more threatening than a fly but her demeanor, the way she carried herself and her eyes spoke of secrets untold and powers unimaginable... What was wrong with him? No girl ever had this much effect on him! Was he going mad?

He was snapped back to reality when Avery stuttered his answer and then blushed red in embarrassment and shock at his own blunt words: "Um, s-sorry, it's just that... um, you are very beautiful..."

Psyche blushed slightly at this. "Oh, um... why thank you..." She said softly and thankfully.

Then their eyes met for the first time. Dark brown meet turquoise blue.

And for the first time ever since... well, never, his heart beat for someone. And fast. And for the love of all that is powerful, he did not know what this feeling was! He could not understand what this girl was doing to him. He thought about potions, spells and charms but nothing came to mind to describe what he felt. It was... powerful and Tom felt a tingling sensation go from all the way from his toes to his head as he stared at the beautiful creature disguised in human form.

Yet he, oddly enough, craved more. He wanted to be closer to her, physically and mentally. He wanted to touch her and feel just what drew him towards her so much.

Psyche felt nothing but an absolute emotion. But she knew this feeling, she wasn't exactly sure from where, but she just did. She had fallen in love with him. She just knew it, she knew what love was before and felt it greatly for her family and her spirit, animal and plant friends and subjects, but she had never fallen in love with someone.

She remembered reading about love at first sight in stories about love and romance but never thought she would experience this herself. Though, she felt very foolish and decided that it was probably false, so she brushed it off but the lingering and deep emotion she felt made her entire body rush with warmth and love.

She examined her heart's chosen one and immediately saw that he was very handsome. Oh, he was _very_ handsome. His dark hair, light skin, strong and attractive facial features made him look positively gorgeous. But his eyes, they were beautiful and filled with power, anger and darkness. While this slightly worried her, it only drew her closer to him.

And then she felt it, a darkness. A black void of nothingness inside him. Chaos surged like a powerhouse inside him... but she found herself uncaring at the moment, though it did deeply concern her and made her think more warily around him.

However, unexpectedly, she suddenly felt a tingling sensation run through her entire body and couldn't explain why.

Snapping out of her daze, she mentally slapped herself for her ridiculousness and blinked before smiling softly and gently as she said softly, almost like a secret: "Well in that case, hello everyone..."

Tom found his eyes roaming down her form, wondering for the first time in his life what it would be like to see a girl completely nude and bare before him. Tom blushed slightly as he looked away and only his nameless swan seemed to notice, blushing slightly as well.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your names, gentlemen?" The swan asked gently. Tom noticed his servants literally looking like they would literally lick the floor for her (though some hid it remarkably well, like Lestrange or Nott).

"Oh my, well, um, I'm Abraxas Malfoy, this is Leonard Avery, Antonin Dolohov, Silas Lestrange and Darius Nott. We are most honored to meet you, my lady..." Abraxas introduced before turning on his charming voice. But then he remembered who he forgot to introduce. "Oh, how could I forget? This is-"

"Thank you, Malfoy, but I believe I'm quite able to tell the swan my name." He said, as if his nickname for her was normal and completely usual for the two. At the word 'swan', Psyche mentally swooned. Tom got up and faced her, taking her hand into his and kissing her fingers gingerly. He looked up into her eyes and gave her a seductive yet piercing gaze. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, at your service, my dearest swan... may I have the deepest honor in knowing your name..?" He asked, turning up his charm to 11 and actually for once meaning it.

Psyche blushed cherry red as her eyes met his and she smiled widely. "I'm Psyche... Psyche Gaia Carrew..." She replied, lost and completely infatuated with him, already having fail her mission of acting cool and levelheaded with him.

"Psyche... isn't that the name of the goddess of souls in ancient Greece?" He asked, an eyebrow raised in goodhearted amusement. Psyche nodded, a bit glad that he recognized it.

"Yes, actually..." She said softly, and then Tom's longer and delicate fingers left hers and Psyche almost felt a part of her die inside. She wanted to touch him forever...

Tom also felt something slightly crush him for releasing him and he had to fight the string urge to take her hand and perhaps more than just her hand again. "Well, it seems fitting for a beauty like you, my swan..."

Psyche could only giggle and retort: "Well, thank you, my raven..."

At this very flirty exchange, everyone looked on in shock as the two didn't register anyone but them. It was so weird and INCREDIBLY strange to see the Tom Riddle flirting with a girl. They weren't even sure if he was acting or not. If he was, it was impressive.

Meanwhile, Callidora Black looked on with absolute shock and astonishment. Tom freaking Riddle was FLIRTING with a girl?! WHAT? With a stupid grin on her face, Calibrator approached the love-sicken duo and took Psyche by the hand, dragging her away with comedic glee as she giggled.

"Come on, Psyche, everyone is gathering up to go to the Slytherin common room!" She said and Psyche looked a bit disappointed to be away from her raven but smiled back at him sadly yet with love. The two shared looks of 'goodbye' before Psyche disappeared into the crowd.

Tom looked back at her and was tempted to take her away to be with him constantly. He didn't know why but in that moment he knew exactly what he wanted. He knew only one thing in that moment. Psyche Gaia Carrew was his and only his. And nobody but him would have her.

"My swan... Psyche..." He tested the name on his lips in a hushed voice as his servants were too disturbed to approach him. He noticed this and immediately turned to face them, his face impassive and cold, as if it was all an act.

Lestrange was the first to speak: "Riddle... um, I'm sorry to question, but... what was that?"

Tom smirked. "An asset. She is indeed very powerful, Malfoy." He said, satisfied without even looking at the boy. Malfoy nodded quickly, frazzled at his master's behavior.

Inside, Tom wanted to see her again.

And Psyche, like Tom, wanted to see him again...


	2. Chapter 2

"Snake and Swan"

Chapter Two:

"The Class, Threat and Kiss"

:::::::::::::::

The first class went by with relative ease the next day, Psyche's first class being History of Magic, which while many students found to be utterly boring and dull due to the teacher, she found it all so fascinating due to the fact that she was so behind on History and because it was simply amazing. Such a rich and complex history of a society formed so long ago.

After finishing History of Magic, and with the help of Callidora Black, she found her way to her next class, Charms. She was honestly unsure of what to expect but she certainly wasn't expecting this class to be so... engaging.

As she took her seat next to Callidora, who had the same class as she, the two girls waited for everyone to quiet down before the teacher began his lesson, the class was being retaught the Banishing charm, which Psyche took great enjoyment out of learning about.

She decided to attempt it herself, seeing as everyone else was either relearning it, weren't even bothering or just learning it for the first time (having never actually studied it), raising her wand (given to her by Arietes as a gift to hone in her magical powers and to stabilize it) she exclaimed: "Depulso!" And the apple in front of her was propelled forward and away from her.

Seeing it blast away and about to hit another student, she quickly exclaimed again: "Accio Apple!" And the apple flew back to her and into her awaiting hands. When she went to see who the apple was about to hit to apologize to them, she paused when she noticed it was Tom Riddle. Their eyes met and she immediately realized that he wasn't even practicing it.

Cocky and handsome. What a pleasant combination.

As she thought this, Tom Riddle watched her as she started to mess around with the apple, transfiguring it into a small crystal bird, which actually flew around her, making small tweeting sounds. He was impressed by the magical capabilities so far.

Deciding to test her, he transfigured his apple into a small crystal snake and it shot out at the bird, meeting it half way. Psyche, noticing this, commanded mentally for her bird to attack the snake, shifting it into a hedgehog. Tom, remembering that hedgehogs eat snakes, quickly warped his into a fox, making Psyche turn her hedgehog into a wolf. The two students continued on with their animals' shapeshifting until the entire class' attention was on them, though the two barely noticed.

In a final attempt to destroy Tom's now created Crocodile, she turned hers into a large Phoenix and had it charge at the Crocodile. The Crocodile charged back, resulting in both animals getting smashed into dust partials.

Before the two could shapeshift the dust back into more animals, the professor cut in and put a stop to it, transfiguring the dust into two apples. "All right, that'll be enough showing off for today." The professor remarked and everyone, a bit disappointed, went back to their lesson.

Tom and Psyche's eyes met and as they did, they both smiled at each other, unsure yet still also wary. But they smiled at each other.

::::::::::::::::

During the first week of school, Psyche spent all of her free time in the school's large library, researching history, basic spells (while it was all child's play for her she still needed to know the words so she wouldn't appear as being suspicious) and more different sides to magic. She put in almost all of her free time doing this, so much so that she completely forgot about the mysterious Tom Riddle for those periods.

However... when she wasn't busy shoving her head in a book (or two), her mind always came back to the illusive and handsome boy she met and had a transfiguration contest with not even a week ago. And despite the fact that she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, it became increasingly more difficult to. She didn't understand her mind or heart right now... it was driving her mad!

Until she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to speak to him.

And that is how she found her way to go search for him or at least a friend of his to help her find him. So, as luck would have it, she ran into Malfoy. Over the course of the week, she observed Tom's friends whenever they were in class with her and she immediately noticed how much of a spoiled brat he could be sometimes and quite the sore loser. But he was no simple brat, he had a knack for finding things out and using that against people. She noticed this when he threatened a half blood in their class one time.

She certainly after that decided that no, she did _not_ like Abraxas Malfoy.

As she approached him, he looked over at her and smirked. "So what does the lovely Miss Carrew want?" He said, his voice oozing with charm and politeness. Though while Psyche put on a smile, inside she was wishing she could bash his head in.

Despite her lax appearance, she was a bit lost on how to handle this. Sure, she was told boys would be flirts but not to this extent. It had been only a week so far and everyone in Hogwarts knew about her and many stared at her when she walked by. She wasn't naïve, she certainly knew why. It was her appearance, her beauty. Though even if she recognized her own beauty, she also recognized that many other girls were far more prettier than her. Why didn't anybody acknowledge them? Oh well, Psyche knew that she needed to learn how to deal with boys since she was now among humans and not her own people.

Though even though she felt overwhelmed, she knew she could use this to her advantage. Her beauty and charm can pay off... if she used them the right way.

"Ah yes, I would very much appreciate it if you could point me in the direction of where Tom Riddle is." Psyche requested, politely. Of course she had seen Tom earlier that day in the Slytherin common room before she went to go out to read but when she checked again coming back, he wasn't there.

Malfoy smirked more. "And why would I tell you?" He teased. Psyche was surprised at his resistance but hid it well.

"Oh Malfoy... you can't possibly be so rude as to refuse a lady, right?" She cooed, smiling warming but her eyes were cold and calculating and almost threatening.

She may not be acquainted with humans, their customs and ways, or of boys or teenagers, but she certainly knew how to intimidate a stubborn lord or lady of the World of the Solum and Caelum. Malfoy visibly tensed, noticing how dangerous and scary she appeared. He swallowed before smiling nervously.

"I... I see why Riddle likes you... you're like him." Malfoy commented, it sounded like a compliment but as Psyche narrowed her eyes at him, she could sense an underlying insult in his voice and tone.

"You could say that..." The silky and suave voice of Tom Riddle cut in. He stepped into view and walked up to Psyche, leaning forward and taking her hand, kissing her knuckles tenderly and gentlemanly.

"We meet again, Swan..." His voice was sweet and kind, and he didn't even acknowledge Malfoy, his attention sorely on the girl who plagued him.

Psyche's blush returned to her face and she melted. He made her swoon with his gazes as she stared into his eyes. "I was seeking you, Tom Riddle."

He looked up at her, standing upright but not releasing her hand. "Oh? Is that so?" He remarked softly, like a secret being shared.

"Yes..." She replied, entranced by his smooth and yet gentle voice. She stared up at him and smiled.

As he stared into her eyes, he tried to figure her out. Though even as he tried to solve just what she was doing to him, he found it difficult as her eyes were so beautiful, he felt himself slip into a trance himself. Focus! He spat to himself, regaining his composure and looking over at Malfoy, desperate to look away from the girl who made his entire body turn to a mush of foreign emotions.

"Malfoy, leave us..." Tom said, as his eyes returned to Psyche's, who immediately froze and found herself trapped by him again. Malfoy hesitated before nodding and leaving, not looking back in fear.

When he was out of view and the two were left alone in the empty and deserted corridor, Tom found himself walking up to her, in a very intimidating fashion. At this, Psyche took a step back for every step he took forward.

And suddenly, it felt as though Psyche's training with defense magic was gone. She was far too intimidated and awed to even remember her training. As her back met the wall and Tom stood in front of her, practically pinning her against it, his hand found its way to her face and cheeks. His fingertips traced over her cheekbones, chin and lips.

As he studied her, he mused out loud: "Hmmm, you are certainly beautiful... probably the most beautiful person I will ever have the pleasure of meeting..." His fingers were at her cheek now, pushing behind stray strands of golden blonde hair. "...your beauty has everyone under your spell, and I have questioned why..."

Suddenly, his hand found its way to her neck and he stroked it gingerly. "...and yet here I am, enchanted by your beauty, Miss Carrew. And I cannot solve the strange puzzle why... why am I so attracted to you..?" Then his hand gripped the front of her neck, in a choking manner, though he did not apply force to choke her with. It just lingered there.

Psyche was immediately set off by this and as she waited in anticipation and fear of what he would do, she finally snapped out of her shock and readied her magic incase. "So, Psyche Carrew... who are you?" He asked, his voice now dark and frightening. He wanted to know who she was and what was the reason his heart kept fluttering at the mere thought of her.

Psyche looked up at him and wrapped her hand around the hand which gripped her neck. "I am just that. Just Psyche Carrew. A witch from France who came here to study due to moving away because of the war going on in the Muggle world." She lied and even though she convincingly said it, he was not fooled.

He pulled his hand away from her neck and leaned in closer to her face, his own threatening and dark. And... his eyes had a slight red glow to them... Psyche stared at him in abject terror, unable to move from the fear.

"Mark my words, my Swan, I will know why all of Hogwarts is wrapped around your fingers..." He threatened and Psyche could do nothing but stare at him, saying nothing.

Then, out of no where, he closed the gap between them and kissed her, square on her lips. Psyche was in shock momentarily before realizing who was kissing her. And just as she was starting to enjoy it, he pulled away, his face warped with disgust and yet fear with himself before he left her there, storming away. Not understanding what was transpiring with him.

And Psyche stood there. Unable to comprehend what had just happened before sighing out in frustration, confusion and relief.

She would survive another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom walked down the halls of Hogwarts in the evening, being a prefect allowed him to patrol the halls, and of course, it served him other purposes. Like the library all to himself at night.

He spent most of his time there researching his ancestry and more specifically who his family could be. While he searched and searched tirelessly, he could not find a single wizard with the last name 'Riddle'. But it made no sense considering how his mother could not be a witch. If she was, she wouldn't have died in child birth...

But he began to reconsider this now, seeing as his father's name was written no where in any archives. So he decided to try looking up his middle name.

'Marvolo'.

What a strange name it was. So odd when he thought about how strange such a magnificent name could be stuck between the two most plain names in existence. Tom Riddle was a name that did not in theory command respect.

But 'Marvolo'... 'Marvolo' was a name of dignity and pride. A name all would be glad to have.

Though this night, he did not find a source to his strange middle name, not at all befitting a muggle. He suddenly felt doubt. What if he was just... a muggleborn..?

He scoffed at such an idea. No way in hell would he dare to even say such a thing about himself! He would continue his search the next day and he would find the secrets to his past and his family.

He hated the idea of muggles infesting the school. They did not deserve the magic they could use! Why should they deserve such luxury? They were so... inferior compared to the Pureblood who made sure no foul blood taint their lineages. But then again he also feared the idea of being a muggleborn. Then he would not be worthy at all of magic.

He would rather lose magic than admit to being of a muggleborn family.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Psyche Carrew hummed as she strolled down the halls of Hogwarts to to dining hall, eager to get some lunch. After a whole morning of classes, she figured that she needed to get some lunch before going to lose herself in her books. Callidora accompanied her and they talked.

"Professor Slughorn won't give me a break!" Callidora said exasperated as she continued with her complaining, all of which Psyche waited patiently for Callidora to finish. "10 potions to complete over the weekend! Is he bloody mad? Oh dear me, Psyche, you're good at potions, could you help me?"

Psyche paused but then smiled. "Certainly. But you must also learn how to do it, he will ask you how to make the potions."

Callidora sighed and nodded after a few moments. "True. But we can worry about that later, let's get some lunch! I'm starving!"

Psyche giggled at her friend's behavior and nodded eagerly. "Of course."

It had been nearly a month since Psyche had joined the halls of Hogwarts as a student and it all seemed to just breeze by. Her professors loved her and so did all the students. She had perfect grades so far but all the magic was child's play for her.

Speaking of professors, she had an odd encounter with one of her professors the other day. He was a wizard by the name of-

 _"-Professor Dumbledore!" Psyche stumbled forward, running towards the professor who had his back turned to her and was walking. He turned and stopped, seeing the young blonde race towards him._

 _He looked a bit concerned at her as she stopped in front of him and panted as she attempted to regain her breath. "Sir..." More panting. "I..."_

 _"Relax yourself, miss Carrew, is there something you wanted to tell me?" He asked, his kind voice showing itself. Psyche smiled and nodded as she finally regained her breath after several seconds._

 _"Yes, sir! I have my Transfigurations homework for you! Thought I'd turn it in early before the weekend!" She said, pulling out an entire essay from her bag and presenting it to Dumbledore._

 _He looked a bit surprised at it but then looked back up at her and slowly took it before looking down at it, looking up at her once more for a quick glance before looking back down at it and scanning through it._

 _Professor Dumbledore slowly looked back up at her, closing the essay. "Miss Carrew?"_

 _"Yes sir?" She replied, looking at him with innocent and kind eyes._

 _"This homework was given today. How did you manage to do it all during the span of one afternoon?" He asked, very interested in her answer._

 _Psyche smiled at him as she answered truthfully: "Well, I just wanted to do it today. I spent a great deal of time practicing most of the spells and if you need proof, I can perform them right now."_

 _Dumbledore lifted his free hand as if to gesture that he did not require any proof. He smiled at her kindly yet also a bit amazed._

 _"You're free to go, Miss Carrew. Thank you for the essay." He smiled politely. Psyche smiled and nodded before running off._

Psyche was a bit lost on why this particular encounter was strange and stuck out to her. But she began to suspect it had less to do with the event itself and more with the way he looked at her when she handed him the homework.

It was a gaze of awe. Of shock. Of respect.

And of fear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Soon, Callidora and Psyche found themselves in the dining hall, munching on some sandwiches and chicken. Though Psyche only ate the salad and the sandwiches but she didn't dare touch the meat.

Callidora noticed of course and voiced her thoughts: "Why don't you eat the meat?" She asked, confused.

Psyche looked at her, hesitated then smiled shyly. "I don't believe in killing animals for food. I believe it is barbaric because all living things have souls and feelings. It is simply awful in my opinion."

Callidora nodded slowly and seemed to understand. "Hm, okay, Psych."

Psyche raised her head and looked at Callidora before raising an eyebrow and smirked. "'Psych?'" She asked, thinking about the silly nickname.

"Yup." Callidora replied and Psyche giggled.

"Okay, Calli." Psyche replied and Callidora rolled her eyes in mock anger, to which both girls laughed at each other's antics.

It was nice. Humans were strange yet wonderful so far from what Psyche could see. And having a friend who was human was amazing. She never thought she'd relate to someone so different to her so much. Perhaps it was because the two were the same age? It made the most sense honestly. The lords and ladies of the Solum and Caelum were ages older than her, some even from the dawn of life on earth, so it was difficult to talk about things that they would clearly not understand due to their age.

"Callidora!" A familiar voice called out and both girls turned to see Emily Flint running up to them. When Emily finally got to the two girls, she looked at Callidora and Psyche.

"Hi Psyche!" Emily smiled and waved, though inside she seethed with jealousy. It was her darkest secret that she had her eye out for Tom Riddle for the longest time. It was the fact that Tom was actively trying to win Psyche's favor, coupled by Psyche's perfect grades and how everyone loved her so much, made Emily absolutely hate Psyche.

Psyche may have everyone else fooled, but not her. Psyche's precious aura may have made everyone complacent with her, but not Emily. Even poor Tom had fallen under her secret enchantment.

But she couldn't think about that now. Instead, she looked back at Callidora and asked: "Can you please come with me to help with an... ahem, accident that Charlotte made?"

Callidora smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Em! Hey, Psyche, you're good at magic and counter-spells, how about you come help?"

When Psyche went to answer, Emily interrupted subtly: "That won't be necessary, Callidora. I just need _your_ help."

Psyche realized the hostility that Emily showed her and Psyche was confused as to why she was suddenly being so rude. But she wouldn't question it. After all, if Emily didn't like her for some reason, she didn't have to like her.

Though... for some reason, a sudden rage consumed Psyche, her expression went passive for a few split moments as the rage boiled inside her. And Psyche found herself wishing that the damn _slut_ would _stop bothering her_.

Psyche then snapped out of her rage and blinked a bit. It was so quick and yet she couldn't deny what had happened. Why was she so angry at Emily out of no where when priorly she had no ill feelings for the girl? Psyche knew she'd have to do some research into this. It was too weird to be just random.

So Psyche smiled and interrupted Callidora when she went to protest: "Oh no, it is fine, you girls go ahead! I have to finish my lunch."

Callidora opened her mouth to say something but Emily beat her to it. "Okay! See you, _Psyche_." Emily then proceeded to half drag Callidora out with Callidora completely and utterly lost.

Psyche watched them leave before turning back to her food and just as she was about to lift her fork to eat more salad, a new voice entered her hearing range.

" _Psyche_."

Psyche gasped slightly as she spun around to see Tom standing next to her seat. "Dear mother, you scared the spirits out of me!"

Tom chuckled a bit as he smirked and then bowed a bit, taking her hand and once again, kissing her knuckles with the utmost care. Psyche was wary of his affections, seeing how bizarre his behavior was during their prior meeting. She was a careful semideum.

"I apologize, my swan, I couldn't resist." He said calmly as he helped her relax. Psyche smiled and nodded slowly.

"Right..." Despite his strange behavior, he still made her swoon regardless, which was irritating yet also strangely pleasant.

"I was curious though... why did Black leave just now with Flint?" He asked, though his voice seemed to suggest something... and yet Psyche couldn't figure out what it was. It was like a dark secret of sorts that he dare not speak to anyone.

Psyche answered him though, not seeing any harm in it. "Well, they left because Charlotte Yaxley ruined a spell and they left to go help her out."

"Why didn't you go?" Psyche hesitated before answering.

"Because Emily didn't want me to." She said, with no emotion in her voice. Tom looked at her with an odd expression, he almost looked... scared.

"How strange..." He looked away from her for a moment then he looked back at her. "Why didn't you say anything about it when it was obvious she was being hostile towards you?"

Psyche shrugged. "I'm not sure... I just didn't want to start trouble." She said, calmly, but remembering her rage... still so unsure of where it came from.

"Is there something wrong, Psyche?" Tom asked, not with concern rather with curiosity. Psyche looked at him again before shaking her head and smiling slightly.

"I have to go." She said, getting up and gathering her things. Tom followed her movements and then grabbed her hand.

"Where to?" He asked, a bit suspicious. Psyche shook her head again.

"The library." She pulled her hand away. Tom nodded before smiling charmingly.

"Would you mind if I accompany you? I fear I have nothing to do." He chuckled and Psyche hesitated before smiling at him slightly and nodding.

"Sure. Why not?" She replied before taking his hand and leading him out the door and to the library...

:::::::::::::::::::::::

' _Perfect..._ '

It was perfect. A perfect grade.

When Professor Albus Dumbledore looked over the essay Miss Carrew gave to him, he was beyond shocked to find that every single word written was correct. It was genius. Pure, undeniable genius. The rumors about her were true, she was indeed quite the extremely talented witch.

But then again... no ordinary 5th year student could complete this entire essay over the course of an entire afternoon...

There was more than meets the eye with Miss Psyche Carrew. Dumbledore knew this well, even though he had no proof. But even still, he feared the talent she had. He even began to suspect that she was more powerful than even the more illusive and darker Tom Riddle.

Yet she also seemed to ooze a certain aura. An aura of trust and kindness, of love and light, a stark contrast to Tom Riddle. He wasn't nearly as worried about her as he was Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle... now he was a strange yet exceptional student. And Psyche Carrew was mysterious and also talented. And Professor Dumbledore had seen both of them together, talking in the hall earlier that day, he wasn't sure about what, but she looked tense and he looked scared.

Dumbledore was also especially surprised when Tom and Psyche left with each other. And especially the way the two held hands. It was confusing... yet oddly nice to see him with such a kind and good hearted girl.

Sure, Psyche may have been powerful and strong but she was still kind and good. He could tell from the way she moves and talks that she was of no malicious intent. Though for some reason, he felt that her being around Tom Riddle would change that...

Oh well, he was probably just overthinking this. What could evil could come from Tom liking a girl?


	4. Chapter 4

When Psyche and Tom got to the library, Psyche immediately went for the front desk to ask the librarian for some books to help with the rage she had earlier in the dining hall. Though of course, she had to word it carefully. She felt like no one needed to know about it, especially a librarian.

"I'm looking for a book regarding magically changing emotions. If there is such a thing." Psyche asked and the librarian raised an eyebrow at her.

"It is in the restricted section, honey." To Psyche's surprise, the librarian's accent was American. "But you need to be a prefect to enter." The librarian said, her voice was slightly mocking. Psyche looked at her in surprise before narrowing her eyes and nodding before walking away.

"Yes, ma'am..." Psyche smiled politely before a slight anger invaded her mind. But no voice that while sounded like her, wasn't hers.

"That didn't go too well." Tom said when they were out of the librarian's earshot. Psyche rolled her eyes irritated at him too now, her irritation starting to show a bit.

"Oh of course not, Sherlock." She said, and Tom gave her his own irritated look. Psyche blew raspberries at him and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Very mature." He said, scoldingly before getting back on topic. "So, why a book on magically changing emotions?" He asked, curiosity in his voice yet excitement in his eyes.

Psyche looked at him. Hard. Sure, his excitement was contagious but she wouldn't give into his... emotions. "Why does it concern you?"

Tom smirked. "It doesn't in all honesty, but can I not be curious, little swan?" It was that damn pen name and the way it rolled off his tongue that made Psyche's stomach twist and her heart pound. Dammit, he was really getting to her.

Psyche played it cool and rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, Tom. Yes, you are allowed to be curious. Though I don't see why are you curious..." She smirked back at him before leaning forward, as if to intimidate him. "Why _are_ you _so_ curious?"

Tom felt himself tense up a bit as her turquoise eyes shifted from innocent and polite to intimidating and the way they bore into his own eyes as if she were staring into his very soul chilled him to the bone. And this made his emotions and desires rage within him. She was so perfect, seemingly naive, quite and too kind but harboring a darker side to her. He actually licked his lips as he leaned forward some more and grinned in elation, which took Psyche off guard.

"Because, sweet thing, I could help...~" He cooed but his eyes danced with dangerous and dark excitement as Psyche stared back up at him in levelheaded calmness.

"I see..." She suddenly remembered how he was a prefect... but then again, this was Tom Marvolo Riddle and from what Psyche had observed of him for the past month whenever they say each other, he never did anything without price or sound reason. Or just for his own pride. "What is the catch, Tom Riddle?"

He chuckled at her before standing up straight and the look in his eyes vanished, as did the grin on his face to be replaced with a look of passiveness. "Well, I scratch your back, you scratch mine, you see? I help you with your own research about why your emotions are shifting and you can help me with my own little... project..."

Psyche stared at him, hard. "And what is this project?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Tom chided as he put a finger to her lips for a moment. "Ladies first." He teased as his expression remained passive and yet he still held his signature smirk around her.

Psyche stared. For a few moments. Before looking away and speaking. "For some reason, earlier today when Emily was about to leave, I had this sudden burst of rage inside me and I wished she would leave me alone... I even called her a-"

"-A slut." Tom finished. Psyche looked back at him in shock. And now his expression was that of shock and complete and utter confusion.

"How do you know that? I didn't even say it out loud?"

"Because I said it. I was enraged that Flint _dare_ speak to you in such a way. I called her a slut. But in my mind..."

Psyche's face paled. "Wait, let me get this straight, are you suggesting to me that perhaps... I was hearing _your_ thoughts?"

"Not only hearing, but also feeling, Psyche." He replied, his own expression unsure of this all. "Are you a Legilimens?" He asked suddenly and Psyche shook her head frantically.

"Oh spirits no!" She said, completely shocked that he would dare suggest she would _invade_ his mind!

Tom stared at her for a few moments before nodding slowly and looking away. "Wonderful... so, I suppose we now both have to find out what is wrong with us."

Psyche stared at him in mindful concern. "Yes..."

Tom nodded once, regaining his composure before smirking once more and putting up the passive look in his eyes. "So, let's go find that book."

"What about your project?" She asked. Tom's face suddenly seemed to darken as he pinned her against the book shelf without actually touching her, his intimidating posture back up, like from the last time they met. And he grinned down at her with wide yet alluringly insane eyes.

"Patience, my beautiful swan... I will tell you later..." He stroked her face softly and Psyche flinched slightly before glaring up at him and then using her open palm to push him away from her with a strong magical current, pushing him into the opposite bookshelf from them. Tom's gasped as his back made contact and he quickly recovered, drawing his wand and pointing it at her, and for once, showing his actual side as he turned enraged and yet still so intrugued.

"How did you do that?!" He asked and Psyche didn't look scared at all, if anything, she looked determined and bored.

Instead of answering, she pushed his wand out of her face with her finger and giggled. "I will wait until you tell me, my handsome _snake_... but until then, let's solve this little mystery we have here...~" She cooed before walking away.

Tom watched her go with a shocked look on his face before he grinned slightly. Damn. She was _good_. "Yes, my swan, _let's_..." He said to himself before walking to follow her.

* * *

Tom approached the front desk where the Librarian sat, she was reading the Daily Prophet but as she noticed Tom she smiled slightly. "What can I do for you, Mr. Riddle?"

"I'm requesting access to the Forbidden Section." Tom said smoothly. The librarian smirked before letting Tom go by. Psyche went to follow but the Librarian stopped her.

"Oh no, missy, where do you think you're going?" The librarian taunted, Psyche gave her a stern look.

But Tom spoke up. "She is with me."

The librarian hesitated before sighing and letting her pass as well. Psyche quickly walked by and nodded at her politely, to which the librarian scoffed and continued to read the Daily Prophet newspaper.

Tom and Psyche quickly went to searching for anything regarding emotions changing and potentially any sort of connections between their emotions. They searched the darker parts of the forbidden section until Tom stumbled across a book by pure happenstance.

"Psyche." He called out and she came to him, looking at him quizzically.

"What did you find?" She inquired.

"This," He said, setting down the heavy, thick worn out leather book. On it, it wrote:

" _The Emotional Connection to Souls_ "

Psyche read the title to herself as she looked over the book. "This?"

"Yes." Tom said tersely.

Psyche nodded slowly. "How do you know?"

He shrugged. "I just stumbled across it."

Psyche gave him an incredulous look before opening the book. She and Tom were immediately stooped when they realized how the book was written.

"It's..."

"In greek." Tom finished.

Psyche sighed heavily as she realized she would be getting no answers. Though as the two were thinking of a resolution to this problem, Psyche remembered something.

"I know someone who speaks many languages, ancient greek included, perhaps we could get this book to him?" Psyche said, smiling slightly. Tom gave her a slightly disbelieving look.

"This is library property, swan, I highly doubt the librarian will let you or I take it." He said, though with an air of haughtiness to him. Psyche noticed it immediately.

"You know something." She stated bluntly. Tom pretended to look offended.

"What? No! Sweet swan, whyever do you doubt my words?" He said, teasing. Psyche rolled her eyes again as she mock pushed him. He immediately shot her a look that clearly spelled out 'don't do that' and Psyche returned the look with one of 'are-you-serious'.

Psyche broke the silence. "Regardless, will you help me?"

Tom pretended to think. "Hmm, perhaps, perhaps not... I don't see any reason to, to be honest." He answered bluntly and disinterested.

Psyche looked at him betrayed. "You said you were going to help!"

"And help I did. But that doesn't mean I get to take this book out for you and risk my reputation for our strange... connection." Tom said, mockingly though as he came to the end of his sentence, it sort of faded into uncertainty and also curiousness. And Psyche definitely caught onto it.

Her appalled look turned to one of cunning and sly vixen. "Ah, so even you are curious as to why I felt your emotions and heard your thoughts?" She giggled, though not out of amusement, only mocking.

Tom gave her a light glare. "You know I could just walk out and forget this ever happened right?" He said.

But Psyche held her ground. "Aw, but I bet you are. And... seeing how knowledge hungry you already are... wouldn't this be... satisfying..?" At this point she had leaned forward, almost touching his chest with her own. And Tom couldn't help but notice how perfect her bust size was.

Tom quickly returned his gaze up to hers and returned her teasing look with a dark glare. He leaned forward and smirked unamused. "Well then... we'll have to figure this out later, now will we?"

Psyche narrowed her eyes. "Make due on that, Tom." She retorted. Tom's unamused look turned to one of dark amusement.

"And you better make due on your own end of our deal, beautiful swan..." He flirted as he pulled away quickly and made for the exit.

Leaving Psyche to breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

That night, deep in the archives in the library, Tom was doing his usual snooping about, searching for answers about his family. He decided to take his own advice and further look into the name 'Marvolo'. Most of his searchings are rather useless and he almost decides to give up.

Before he decided to look into one last book.

'History of Pureblood Wizards'

Now, was he sure he even was a pureblood to begin with? No. But... he might as well look, seeing as he had no success with anything else.

He skimmed through it, looking over countless names of people from the past who he had no concern with and even found some of the names that he was familiar with (Malfoy, Black...). But, to his surprise, he eventually found a page linking to Salazar Slytherin.

His curiosity won him over and he began to read it. A biography for the man was written and one thing in particular was mentioned that caught his attention:

 _...but among all of the secrets pertaining to Salazar Slytherin, the most known one is The Chamber of Secrets. A_ _ccording to the legend, Slytherin sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets..._

The Chamber of Secrets? What was that? And what was inside the chamber? The book mentioned that it had legends behind it, could any of those legends be true? Regardless, certainly a thing to look into...

He continued to read, skimming once more until he uncovered a list of names that connected to the great founder's himself. Some few died out over the course of the centuries but... one name survived.

Gaunt.

He read down the lineage, curious to see who was the last Gaunt. And... to his utmost surprise...

He saw it.

Marvolo Gaunt.

Which was... Tom's middle name! An obvious thing but as Tom kept reading it over and over... it was undeniable... So undeniable... There was no other wizard named Marvolo that he knew of from his research and it was his middle name...

It had to have been given to him. By his parents...

And Marvolo had two children: Merope Gaunt and Morfin Gaunt.

He had considered for a moment that Morfin could have been his father but... that was not possible. Due to his prior research of the last name 'Riddle' uncovering nothing about a wizard whose last name was 'Riddle'... and knowing that his mother gave birth to him in the orphanage...

So, his conclusion, his mother was Merope Gaunt.

And that brought him to another thought:

The Gaunts were descendants of _Salazar Slytherin_. And he, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was a _descendant_ of Salazar Slytherin.

Tom grinned in a flurry of emotions. Relief, excitement, intrigue and elation were the most prominent. But especially relief. He was relieved that he was no muggleborn. But, that meant that he had to be a half-blood...

Because of his _father_.

And suddenly, disgust and anger filled his core.

Muggles. He despised them, loathed them even. He saw nothing but unworthiness of magic towards them... he had come to Hogwarts to escape the muggles in his life, only to be half surrounded by muggleborn wizards and witches... how _dare_ they steal magic? How dare they!

Magic was for the powerful, not for the weak! And despite being a half-blood, Tom vowed to himself then and there... he would not be weak or frowned upon amongst his pureblood followers. He would still be in command.

After all...

He was the _heir_ of Slytherin.

And with that, the Chamber of Secrets returned to his thoughts. Salazar Slytherin had a connection to it... and, since Tom was the heir, he knew _he_ alone would be the one to uncover its secrets.

But then, another thought came to him.

And, of course, it was the alluringly beautiful swan named Psyche Carrew.

Such a strange creature she was. On one hand, she had the whole school wrapped around her fingers and yet she also could drive him up the wall in lust and desire for her. Oh god, he wanted her. So badly...

And yet, that emotion lingered in his chest, making his stomach turn and his heart flutter. He didn't understand it or her for that matter. She was such a mystery and that cheap excuse of a lie about her backround was so obviously a lie, at least to him. Many others bought it hook-line and sinker.

And yet, he was so enchanted by her. The way she talked, moved and acted. But he couldn't understand why. She was, in essence, his complete opposite, seeing as she disliked using dark magic of any kind in any class where they were required to preform it.

She was some kind of angel, it seemed. Which Tom supposed contrasted well with his own devilish intents. But that's not to say that she was a saint. Heavens no, she had a dark side which she hid remarkably well but just as she brought out some light in him, he brought out the darkness in her.

A match made in heaven, he thought. And then he considered what it would be like to have her _with_ him by his side. It was true that Tom had plans to become the greatest wizard in the world but what of her? She was indeed very powerful and he knew very well that she was his equal. She could be his equal in not just magic but also... perhaps in power.

' _I bet she would make an excellent queen-_ '

He immediately stopped his thoughts.

Queen? Where did that come from? Sure, Tom had plans but... to rule... well, _anything_ was not one of them. If anything, he wanted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor here in Hogwarts when he graduated. And even though he had ambitions of doing more than just that, he didn't really want to rule but why would he think of her as a _Queen_ of all things?

Regardless, he knew eventually he would figure things out. Especially his little conundrum with his little Psyche.

Speaking of her, he had a beautiful swan he needed to pay a visit to...

* * *

Psyche was in the Slytherin common room, reading away at a book she found in the library after Tom left. Alone. Everyone had gone to bed but she had decided to stay awake. The book she was reading, as it turns out, was uninteresting and lacked anything she liked. It was a sappy romance story with so many cliches and tropes. She disliked stories like these because they always failed to portray the intricacies of being in love. Sure, she had never been in love but that doesn't mean that the way the stories portrayed love made her cringe.

But those feelings for Tom...

No! Never! She was not in love with Tom Riddle! He was a sneaky snake who had a deep darkness within him. He was bad news!

But... still, she felt completely infatuated with him. She liked him and how he brought out this game of cat and mouse between them. But, he also seemed to _like_ her. And not because of her status or abilities.

She had many suitors among the Lords and Ladies of the Solem and Caelum, all of whom liked her because she was either powerful, beautiful or the daughter of Gaia...

He didn't know any of that about her. And he didn't have to know. At all. Frankly, she could feel just how much the attraction was mutual. And Tom... well, he was like no man she had ever met. He was powerful, and he could match her in magic.

 _Almost_ match her in magic. The semideum known as Psyche was no mere mortal after all. But she found herself uncaring of the fact that Tom was mortal. She...

No. She felt _attraction_. That did not mean she _liked_ him.

Not yet.

"Psyche." Tom's voice broke her trail of thought as she turned to look at the boy who was on her mind.

Psyche smiled slightly as she gestured for him to sit down. Tom did so and sat next to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Psyche asked, noticing how intense and excited he looked.

Tom's expression turned neutral as he smiled barely at her. "Nothing, my dear. Nothing at all."

Psyche gave him a genuinely concerned and disbelieving look. As Tom met her look, his slight smile slowly turned to a frown. A moment of silence passed before he sighed and relented, and he grinned boyishly as his excitement entered his voice:

"I discovered something incredible tonight!" He exclaimed, as he leaned forward. Psyche smiled slightly.

"Oh? And what is this?" She asked, curiously.

Tom looked around, as if to make sure that no one was around before turning to her. "I have discovered that I am a Gaunt from my mother's side! And the Gaunts are descendants of Slytherin himself!" Tom smiled happily and excited.

Psyche found herself smiling widely at how young he looked from just how happy he looked. She leaned forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "That's incredible!"

"Wait. You believe me?" Tom's expression was now confused and yet glad. Psyche smiled and nodded.

"You aren't lying. I can tell." She smirked slightly and Tom rolled his eyes.

Then, as if a new thought hit him, his face turned neutral and yet... unsure. "Even if you believe me, I need to be able to prove it... especially to my knights..." Tom said softly and to himself.

Psyche looked at him with confusion. "Knights?"

Tom's gaze returned to hers and he smiled softly at her. "I will tell you someday about it perhaps." He chuckled as his eyes closed and he thought to himself before reopening them and looking directly into Psyche's eyes. She was only glad to stare back.

Then, to her surprise, his gaze turned dark yet intense and excited... this... dark excitement rushed through him and she could sense it.

Tom chuckled as he took Psyche's hand and held it tenderly before putting it to his face and having her palm against his cheek. He smiled at her but not in a happy manner but rather... in a cunning manner.

"Psyche, I think we can help each other..." He cooed. Psyche immediately pulled her hand away and her smile turned cold.

"And how would we do that?" She asked, curious yet careful. Tom giggled slightly as he leaned forward once more and got way too close for her liking.

"Oh, you know, I help you figure out this little thing between us and you help me with my own project..." He smiled. Psyche raised an eyebrow at his forwardness before pushing him back and smirking coyly.

"And what would this project of yours be?" She hummed. Tom's previous look of dark elation turned into dark frustration. Psyche, of course, noticed this and smiled further. "I think we ought to make a contract..."

Now Tom's interest was peaked. "Oh?" He asked.

Psyche giggled. "Yes, my dear..." She cooed mischievously. "A magical contract."

Tom smirked slightly. "And what would this achieve?" He asked.

"Come on, Tom, you aren't stupid... I know this..." She smiled coyly. "I help you, you help me..."

Tom pulled her to him and put her on his lap as he pressed her chest against his, making Psyche gasp and blush at the proximity. Tom chuckled at her reaction. "Such a delicate swan..." He cooed.

Psyche then raised her pointing finger to his chin and pressed up and Tom felt a slight pulse go through him. It was unnatural to him and yet Psyche looked as if nothing had harmed her whatsoever. So she was the cause.

"Not so delicate as you think, snake." She replied softly. Tom growled slightly in excitement as their faces were only centimeters apart. She chuckled amused before pulling away and just continuing to sit in his lap careless.

"So... a magical contract?" He reestablished. "What kind of magical contract?"

Psyche then conducted a gesture with her hands and a piece of paper and quill appeared. "This kind. We write down our stated goals and we must follow each others goals until completion." She explained.

Tom smiled. "It sounds simple enough." He replied.

Psyche got up from the position on his lap and placed the piece of paper on the table in front of the sofa they were sitting on. She began to write down her part in this agreement and Tom followed her writings.

" _I wish to have Tom Marvolo Riddle assist me in finding the secret link between him and I and why I can hear his thoughts and sense his emotions when I can do this with no one else."_

Tom was impressed with how fast she wrote and when she finished, she handed the quill to him. She smirked. "Your turn." She said softly.

Tom nodded slowly before taking the quill and starting to write.

 _"I wish to have Psyche Gaia Carrew assist me in uncovering the secret to the Chamber of Secrets and what secrets are in it."_

Psyche looked at him when he finished and smiled. "Was that so hard?" She asked. Tom rolled his eyes and gave her the quill.

"What now, swan?" He asked. Psyche then drew two lines next to each other.

"We write our signatures." She answered before writing down her full name on it.

 _Psyche Gaia Carrew_

When she finished, she handed Tom the quill and smiled at him.

Tom bent over once more to write down on the line next to her name his own name.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

When he finished, suddenly the contract wrapped up and tore in half before turning to some kind of magical dust and one half flew into Psyche's body with no effect on her wellbeing while the other half went into Tom with similar results.

Tom looked at his torso astonished before his gaze settled onto Psyche, who looked like she was resting slightly with her eyes closed. Tom's gaze never left her face even as she opened her eyes, turned to look at Tom and smiled slightly. And only a simple yet layered question left her lips:

"So, what is the Chamber of Secrets?"

* * *

 **Tremendously sorry for the long wait! It's been over six months since I last updated and I apologize. I really have no excuse. I just lost interest for a while.**

 **I don't think I'll be uploading regularly either. I have sort of abandoned writing fanfiction since I have other projects I want to work on.**

 **If I even update a fanfic it is because I decide to just write for fun.**

 **Honestly, reviews do a lot for me and I want to give a special shout out to Violin17 who wrote this long, beautiful and rather inspiring review. Thank you so much! I honestly think it was your review that gave me any inclination to continue writing this.**

 **Anyways, thank you if anyone has stuck with this story so far.**

 **-Sage**


	5. UPDATE

Hey Guys!

So, sorry to say but I'm going to be going on a permanent hiatus for all of my stories on fanfiction.

And the reason why that is is because I have other stories to work on. Original stories and books I have been dying to complete already. I need to stop writing fanfiction because it's negatively affecting the quality of my actual work.

I have a recommendation for anyone looking to write anything original - don't use fanfiction as a starting ground. Fanfiction honestly gives you so much crappy writing problems and you cannot iron it out unless you read actual good literature.

I can no longer participate in these stories because they no longer have any real meaning to me. The quality of my work and creativity has degraded thanks to fanfiction and I cannot allow that to affect my work any longer.

So, for probably the next couple of years or whenever I'm writing something original, I will not be writing or reading much fanfiction.

I still love my stories on here, trust me, I do. It kind of hurts to let them go but I have to. It's for the greater good on my part and I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for the next chapter for some stories for months, even years at a time. I'm finally letting you guys know what has been on my mind forever now.

If anyone is interested in still following me, my work or is even remotely curious about anything I write or draw - I have multiple social media profiles on different platforms.

I have a Youtube channel called _Sage S. Adoren_ where I make animatics and analysis videos.

I have a twitter with the same name where I retweet and talk about my own life and random shit.

I have a Tumblr with the handle of sagetheai where I upload art and rarely put up some short stories and also post updates for my stories.

I have a where you can support me financially, again, known as Sage S. Adoren.

And finally, I have a website where I post updates on my original stories called .com(SLASH)sagesadoren

So that's that.

I'll hopefully see y'all on the flipside

-Sage


End file.
